When $\frac{1}{1111}$ is expressed as a decimal, what is the sum of the first 40 digits after the decimal point?
Explanation: We could simply start dividing and look for a pattern, but there is a cooler way using the fact that $1=.\overline{9999}$. Then \begin{align*}
\frac{1}{1111} &= \frac{.\overline{9999}}{1111}\\
&=.\overline{0009}.
\end{align*}The first 40 digits after the decimal point consist of ten blocks of $0009$, so their sum is $10\cdot(0+0+0+9)=\boxed{90}$.